vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Annabelle Van Helsing
Annabelle Van Helsing is a Demon created using the genes of the famous vampire hunter, Abraham Van Helsing and served the Marquis Zephon as his aid, she was sent by the Malevolent Faction to serve as a scout alongside Nico and Lars. After the defeat of of Zephon, she temporarily served Lucia, the mother of Shelia and Hinami having lost her original purpose and complied with the demands of the Five Factions. She ultimately serves Arthur as she was tied to Arthur in the Master-Servant Contract in a manner similar to Mina, Tomoe and Elaine but instead uses Lucia's nature. Appearance Annabelle is a tall beautiful young woman with short white hair, slim physique, tanned skin, and golden green eyes. Zephon created her from all of his tastes of women has a shapely and sturdy figure. She has a rabbit tail and rabbit-ear-shaped horns (in her human form she has neither of these). Her battle attire consists of a revealing middle chest and tight black dress, with black gold shoulder plates and white stockings, this was also her everyday attire until she came to serve Lucia, who replaced it with a modest-looking maid attire. Arthur noted that after serving Lucia, Annabelle's breast size has grown considerably. Personality Annabelle is known to be fiercely loyal to her master. Cold and calculating, she never goes against her master's wishes. She, however, does not practice blind obedience and would advise her master should she feels that her master's decisions would result in undesirable consequences. This trait was exemplified as she advised Zephon to refrain from raping Mina Karnstein before her powers are completely extracted, as this will result to the loss of her powers which was essential if Zephon were to overthrow the current Demon Kings, Leohart and Percival Lucifer. This life that she had previously led makes her quite naive in morals, save for the servitude she was taught by Zephon. This also quite often puts her in the crosshairs of Hinami's succubus antics. Cold as she is, nonetheless, it did not mean that she did not have the capacity of having and feeling emotions. This was first implied when she scouted the Pendragon Residence during Arthur's subjugation of Mina and Tomoe Nonaka, wondering if Zephon would love her as Arthur would to his servants, or what if Arthur were her master instead, although she asserted that she felt "no jealousy whatsoever". Her emotions became even clearer as she served Lucia, and later, Arthur. It appeared that she has a complex and constantly wonders whether she is useful enough to her master. She is also revealed to have a humble and meek personality when she is not fighting her master's enemies and is the only one amongst those bounded by the Master-Servant contract with him to address Arthur with the honorific "-sama". History Annabelle was the product of Zephon using the genes of the deceased Vampyre Hunter, Abraham Van Helsing and forbidden magic in an effort to bring his lover back from the dead. Her connection with the constellation Virgo gives her great power over the earth element but also required that she maintain her virginity. She was one of the three demons sent by the Malevolent Faction to scout upon Mina Karnstein alongside Nico Rasalgethi and Lars until Zephon's ultimate plan came into motion as she orchestrated the plan to kidnap Mina, unbeknownst to the other members of the Malevolent Faction. After Zephon's defeat, she temporarily moved into the Pendragon household, though she ended up leaving as she was demanded to change her affiliations and defect to the Five Factions, serving Lucia in the process. When she was set to leave the Pendragon Residence, Arthur and Le Fay told her that she "is welcome to return to the house anytime", this was one of the factors which made Annabelle to serve Arthur through the contract just before the Siege of Karnstein Castle, confirming that her loyalty lies not to the Demons, but to Arthur instead, alluding to her original stance which was loyal to Zephon instead of Leohart and his faction. Plot Pendragon and Karnstein Arc Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 The Longinus Arc Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Yggdrasil Kings Arc Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 True Volume 4 Power and Abilities Annabelle is a powerful demon that Zephon created in an attempt to bring the woman he lost back to life. She is shown to be strong enough to give the likes of Tomoe and Mina trouble even working together in unison, as well as put other humans under her control from a far away distance. After forming a Master-Servant Pact with Arthur, she is also shown to be capable of handle fighting against several Heroic Spirits and rouge Seraphs alone. In Volume 20, Annabelle is later shown to be able to fight against one of the Four Gods, Suzakumaru who was considered to be the most powerful among them. Having formed a Master-Servant Vow with Arthur, she is stated to have surpassed that of Zephon. Master-Servant Contract (Servant): Annabelle soon formed a master-servant pact with Arthur in Volume 5, thus she became his fourth servant. Like Tomoe, she has much greater loyalty and trust as his maid and was able to attain far greater power from their contract. Annabelle later progressed it into a Master-Servant Vow and was the quickest one to do so compared to the other girls. Magic Master: Annabelle is well-versed in the use of various forms of magic, displaying great skill and versatility. She is able to act as either a supporter or an attacker in battle. * Earth Magic: From her unique connection with the Virgo constellation, Annabelle carries a natural affinity with the earth element. She can control the concrete and terrain all around her almost without limit, as well as create marble and steel. Annabelle is also mostly seen using this magic to create powerful golems comparable to the Longinus Annihilation Maker, which are able to act independently of each other. Claws: Annabelle has sharp claws akin to that of swords and when combined with her speed, she is extremely deadly in close-quarters combat. It is shown in Volume 3 when she was able to kill Absinthe's doppelganger in an instant. Her claws were also sharp enough to cut the Heroic Spirits that attacked Lilith. Flight: Annabelle can use her wings to fly. Equipment War Hammer (): Trivia * Her weak spots are her ears. * Her first sexual intercourse was vaginal * Annabelle was the fastest to reach the vow with Arthur and the other girls jokingly tease her for it. * She is the main cook in the Pendragon house alongside Hinami and Elaine Du Lac. * She makes 5000 Yen per lesson as a part-time English teacher. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Pendragon household Category:Vampyre Category:Hybrid